What a Bad Day
by dee-mocchan
Summary: Hari ini benar-benar sial buat Aomine yang ternistai. Sudah sakit leher, ada ulangan di pindahkan duduk di depan pula! Akankah nasibnya membaik di akhir? Warning inside. Sho-ai. AoKise. One shot masa-masa Teiko. Don't like don't read.


**What a Bad Day...**

.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki seorang. Saya Cuma pinjam karakternya.**

**Warning: Sho-ai, fic abal dan gaje, humor gagal, typo bertebaran.**

**Pairs: AoKise, sisanya seketemunya pembaca ajalah.**

**Rated: T untuk keabsurd-an fic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hola! Saya balik lagi bawa satu fic abal dan jelek AoKise buat kalian~ Astagay, niat bikin 2k words jadinya 5k words coba... Makasih ripiu2 dan dukungannya. Buat yang menggerutu kenapa saya buatnya AoKise mulu, maaf ya, saya itu udah bikin draft fic AoKise banyak semenjak kesemsem sama mereka. Jadi saya belom dapet feels buat fic pair lain... m(_ _)m dan sekarang disinilah saya mencoba bertanggung jawab dengan menyelesaikan draft-draft fic saya. Eniwei, lupakan typo dan selamat membaca-ssu~**

* * *

"Cih... Ngeselin ah," seorang murid SMP berpostur badan tinggi dan besar dengan kulit berwarna _tan_ akibat kelamaan berjemur (baca aja _dim_/remang biar gampang) tampak tengah merutuk sambil berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Aduh segala sakit leher lagi... Mana bisa nengok?" Tangan kanannya mengepal sambil memukul-mukul pelan leher bagian kirinya yang sakit.

"AOMINE_CCHI_~"

Tendengar suara nyaring nan ceria juga sedikit kekanak-kanakan dari arah belakang cowok berkulit gelap itu.

"Hah? Aduduh..."

Yang di panggil secara refleks menoleh kebelakang, yang kemudian membalikkan posisi kepalanya ke depan. Lupa kalau lehernya yang sakit tidak bisa menengok kanan ataupun kiri.

Si pemilik suara nyaring memekakan telinga tadi dengan segera mensejajarkan langkah kakinya sama dengan Aomine, setelah menyusulnya sambil berlari barusan. Tidak lupa senyuman seribu _watt_ yang terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Cih, Kise! Jangan teriak-teriak ah manggilnya! Aku tidak bisa nengok tahu!" Aomine Daiki _ace_ dari klub basket Teiko langsung memarahi cowok di sampingnya.

"Aomine_cchi_ jahat_-ssu_! Aku kan tidak tahu!" Kise mengelap air mata buaya dari sudut kedua matanya sambil menarik-narik seragam Aomine.

"Jangan tarik-tarik ah! Leherku sakit nih. Goyang dikit aja udah linu," Aomine dengan sigap berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kise dari badannya. Aomine lalu mencoba menengok ke kanan dan kiri, tetapi baru sebentar dia kembali meringis.

"Aomine_cchi_ kenapa? Salah bantal?" Tanya si cowok bersurai pirang di samping kiri Aomine. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria bersurai biru disampingnya.

"Argh... Hn.. Kayaknya sih gitu," kali ini Aomine mencoba meregangkan kedua bahunya. Hasilnya nihil, terlalu sakit di gerakan jadi Aomine menyerah.

"Aomine_cchi_ kebanyakan tidur sih mentang-mentang kemarin minggu..." Jawab si pirang asal sambil menatap teman dekatnya a.k.a ehem-pacar-ehem nya khawatir.

"Hari libur kan memangnya enak untuk tidur," Aomine menguap.

"Minggu atau bukan selama senggang Aomine_cchi_ pasti tidur. Kalau bosan paling main basket. Cari hobi lain kenapa sih," Kise bicara dengan nada malas.

"Suka-suka aku dong mau ngapain kalau nganggur," jawab Aomine cuek bebek kampung(?)

"Aomine_cchi_ nganggur tidur terus, aku yang di anggurin_-ssu_~" Kise cemberut.

"Hoo~ jadi kau mau aku menyibukkan dirimu hmm?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada menggoda.

"Bu-bukan gitu_-ssu_! Aomine_cchi_ mesum! Habisnya kalau Aomine_cchi_ aku ajak jalan-jalan selalu tidak bisa! Banyak alasan! Jelas dong aku kesal! Aomine_cchi_ bego!" Aomine terkekeh mendengar Kise yang bersemu merah kelabakan.

"_Mou~_! Lupakan saja!" Kise merengek sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ehehehe... Bercanda kok. Jangan ngambek ah," Aomine selalu kalah kalau pacarnya sudah mulai merengek. Dengan pelan dia mengacak rambut pirang Kise. Si pemilik surai pirang itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku kan cuma tidak mau Aomine_cchi_ jadi penyendiri dan tidak punya teman_-ssu_..." Aomine melirik sesaat ke arah Kise yang bergumam pelan.

"Aku punya teman kok," Kise menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar jawaban Aomine.

"Selain anggota dari klub basket Aomine_cchi_... Aku tidak pernah melihatmu jalan-jalan dengan orang lain selain kami." Pemuda _ganguro_ di samping Kise mengeryitkan dahi remangnya.

Aomine diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak butuh teman yang mendekatiku karena aku jago basket." Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bosan, tapi sekali melihat ke mata Aomine, Kise tahu kalau Aomine tidak suka topik seperti itu.

"Aomine_cchi_... Aku..." Kise merasa tidak enak sendiri mengatakan Aomine tidak memiliki teman.

"Lagipula... Asalkan ada dirimu disisiku itu lebih dari cukup Kise..." Melihat sebentar ke arah Kise, Aomine tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun. Tidak kepada Kuroko, Momoi atau anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya. Senyum yang ia persembahkan hanya untuk Kise seorang. Kise mendadak salah tingkah melihat senyum lembut Aomine.

Aomine terkekeh lagi melihat ekspresi Kise yang megap-megap dan terlihat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Mou~ Aomine_cchi_ berhenti menggodaku!" Si surai pirang di samping Aomine merengek makin menjadi-jadi terus memukuli pelan lengan pacarnya, lalu mengangkat satu tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah padam. Aomine menjadi karung tinju dadakan sebagai korban Kise ngambek yang tidak elit. Yah walaupun dia tidak marah sih.

"Ehehehe... Wajahmu memerah. Senang deh lihatnya." Aomine mencubit pipi Kise tanda gemas.

Pemuda _ganguro _yang terkenal seantero _series_ ini malahan menunjukkan cengiran aneh akibat kegirangan bak tante-tante lihat anak kecil. Tante-tante sih bukan, cuma homo iya. Homo ke Kise doang sih.

Dan begitulah perjalanan Aomine dan Kise menuju ke sekolah. Diselingi oleh Aomine yang terus menggoda Kise dan Kise yang cuma bisa cemberut. Sungguh terlihat sangat akur pasangan kopi susu satu ini.

"Tolong hentikan aksi mesra-mesraan kalian, Aomine_-kun_, Kise_-kun_." Suara misterius muncul dari sisi lain Aomine. Yang sontak membuat pemuda _ganguro_ tersebut jungkir balik saking kagetnya. Dan Kise yang kini jadi korban tendangan Aomine sewaktu ia jungkir balik tadi. Oh dan tidak lupa ringisan sakit keluar dari mulut hitam pemuda dakian itu dan rengekan ultrasonik dari Kise.

"Tetsu! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba! Aku syok tahu! Syok! Kalau aku jantungan mendadak gimana hah?" Aomine tiba-tiba ngomel sambil memegang lehernya yang semakin linu dengan OOC-nya setelah selesai berpose. Lebay sekali kamu nak...

"KUROKO_CCHI_~" sialnya lagi bagi Aomine sang kekasih malah mendorongnya asal ke samping demi memeluk sang bayangannya bersurai baby blue tersebut. Membuat Aomine sukses mencium tiang listrik yang entah kenapa posisinya seolah melengkapi kesialan Aomine di pagi hari.

"Kuroko_cchi_~ aku kangen padamu_-ssu_!" Pelukan mematikan Kise makin erat di tambah ia mengelus-eluskan wajahnya ke puncak kepala Kuroko dilontarkan eksklusif oleh Kise.

"Ki-uhuk-Kise_-kun_ tolong lepaskan aku. Sesak..." Dengan tenaga pas-pasan Kuroko mendorong lemah tubuh Kise yang menimpanya. Beruntung saat si pirang menubrukkan badannya seenak jidat, Kuroko sudah pasang kuda-kuda berantisipasi jaga-jaga sampai dirinya terjatuh.

Kise yang sedang asyiknya memeluk Kuroko terpaksa melepaskannya demi alih-alih keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Siapa juga yang mau di _Ignite Pass_ Kuroko dengan tangan kosong? Di jamin langsung ke alam sana begitu tinjunya itu mengenai perutnya. Jurus mematikan selain lemparan gunting turbo milik Akashi yang perlu dihindari. Seimut apapun Kuroko tidak membuat akal pikiran Kise lupa daratan dengan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

"_Gomen gomen_, Kuroko_cchi_~ habisnya kau imut sekali seperti boneka~" Kise melepaskan Kuroko dengan cepat sebelum Kuroko melepas jurus andalannya. Setelahnya si pirang malah ketawa canggung tidak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Kemudian bergidik merinding seperti merasakan hawa jahat di sekitarnya.

"K I S E..." Oh bukan, itu bukan bagian lirik dari character song nya Kise yang mengeja namanya sendiri dengan narsis tingkat dewa _Apollo_(?). Melainkan suara berat Aomine yang memanggil pacarnya dengan super lambat. Pria bersurai pirang yang seketika menoleh ketika di panggil cuma bisa menelan ludah. Dia tahu persis kalau Aomine mengeja namanya itu tanda dia sedang marah.

"I-iya, A-Aomine_cchi_?"

"Kau...grrrrhh! Sengaja ya mendorongku hah?!" Aomine dengan langkah di slow motion menghampiri Kise dengan tampang preman yang sudah di switch on secara otomatis. Kise menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak se-"

"DAI_-CHAAAANN_!" Suara cempreng mirip tikus kejepit nyemplung ke got terdengar mendekati trio kisedai.

**BRUK.** Loh ada apa ini? Suara apa itu?

"ARGH! LEHERKU! LEPASIN SATSUKI SIALAAAN!"

Owalah Momoi meluk Aomine dari belakang rupanya. Terus _'bruk'_nya suara apa? Oh itu sih suara buah mangga yang jatuh dari pohonnya ke kepala remangnya Aomine. Bukannya ngeluh kepalanya yang benjol kejatuhan mangga matang, Aomine malah ngomel soal lehernya. Maklumlah kepala batu sih. Batunya juga batu produksi jaman Megalitikum jadinya super kuat kayak _p*wer glue_. _Author _ngomong apa sih? Tau nih bingung sendiri jadinya, dari tadi ngetik asal. Sudahlah hentikan paragraf aneh ini.

"Mou! Dai_-chan_ dasar _ganguro_ kasar! Tidak boleh mengumpat kepada perempuan tahuu!" Momoi manyun.

"Leherku lagi sakit tahu! Dasar emak lampir! Lihat-lihat kalau mau meluk orang makanya!" Aomine mengusap lehernya yang sakit.

"Mana aku tahu dasar Dai_-chan_ idiot!"

"Siapa yang kecentilan meluk orang hah?! Dasar nenek cerewet! Ogah tahu dipeluk orang macam dirimu!"

"Ki_-chan_ meluk-meluk kau tidak pernah marah kan?! Harusnya kau beruntung ada wanita yang mau memberikan pelukan dengan sukarela tanpa takut tertular dakianmu itu!" Momoi makin memanas. Dan Aomine makin remang saja jadinya. Sepertinya efek pemanasan global dari Momoi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau cewek seperti Mai_-chan_ aku baru bahagia! Punyamu kurang hot!"

Momoi menjitak kepala Aomine yang seenak jidat bicara. Menjambak rambut pendek cepaknya lalu berbisik, "Dai_-chan_ bego! Kalau Ki_-chan_ dengar lalu ngambek gimana?! Ingat kan kau pernah keceplosan ngomong masalah dada besar, dan Ki_-chan_ pundung?" Aomine membelalakan matanya, dengan takut-takut Aomine melirik ke arah Kise yang dari tadi diam saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kise...a-" belum sempat Aomine selesai bicara, Kise mendongakkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah Momoi dan Aomine yang masih bisik-bisik tetangga. Tidak sadar dirinya sedang di bicarakan. Aomine menelan ludah. Mempersiapkan mentalnya jikalau Kise mendadak ngamuk dan ngambek.

"Menurut kalian mangga yang jatuh itu enak dibuat rujak tidak yah?" Kise akhirnya angkat bicara.

Krik krik.

Aomine dan Momoi gubrak berjamaah mendengar Kise bertanya dengan polosnya. Sia-sia sudah mereka mempersiapkan skenario terburuk Kise yang lari dramatis Aomine membicarakan soal wanita berdada besar. Dan lagi sejak kapan Kise doyan rujak?!

"Mana mungkin mangga busuk begitu bisa di makan, Kise_-kun_. Lihat mangga itu sudah benyek," Kuroko komentar tiba-tiba. Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine melompat kaget. Lupa Kuroko masih ada di TKP jatuhnya mangga busuk tadi. Ngomong-ngomong bahasa bagusnya benyek apa yah?

"Ah! Tetsu_-kun_!" Momoi yang baru sadar ada Kuroko disitu langsung menubruk si cowok bersurai baby blue yang lalu jatuh akibat pelukan mematikan miliknya. Astagay mereka berempat ini... Masih pagi udah rusuh aja...

"Mo-Momoi_-san_...lepas..." Momoi dengan enggan melepaskan Kuroko.

"Hehehe, _gomen _Tetsu_-kun_," Momoi nyengir gaje sambil minta maaf. Sementara Aomine merapikan rambutnya yang kusut dan ketombean bekas di jambak Momoi. Kise sendiri mengeluarkan tisu dari tas sekolahnya lalu menunduk mengambil mangga busuk itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Siapa sangka Kise ternyata penganut slogan _'Bersih pangkal sehat'_ yang suka di tempel di sekolah-sekolah dasar?

"Ah! Aku ada piket pagi hari ini! Aku duluan yaa semuanyaaa," Momoi melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias tinggi lalu berlari meninggalkan trio abal kisedai.

"Haahhh pergi juga si berisik itu," Aomine menghela napas lega. Sebesar apapun Aomine menghormati Momoi sebagai teman kecil, dia tidak pernah tahan dengan sifat Momoi yang menurutnya berisik mengingatkan hal ini dan itu setiap saat.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi Aomine_cchi_ dan Momo_cchi_ berantem soal apa? Heboh sekali sepertinya," Kise memiringkan wajahnya menunggu Aomine menjawab.

"Tadi Momoi_-san_ dan Aomine_-kun_ bertengkar soal Ma-"

**TUING! BRUK!** Suara apa lagi sekarang?

Belum sempat Kuroko mengatakan kata-kata sakral ke Kise, Aomine melempar mangga busuk lain yang jatuh lalu ia pungut ke kepala Kuroko. Sebenarnya ada berapa mangga yang jatuh sih?

"Ah, maaf Tetsu tanganku licin. Tadinya mau membuang mangga itu ke tempat sampah di depanmu dengan _Formless Shot_-ku, hehehe..." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya pura-pura gatal.

"Aomine_cchi_, itu bahaya-ssu! Jangan suka mempraktekkan teknik basket ke aktivitas sehari-hari dong. Nanti bisa mencelakai orang," lagi-lagi Kise memungut mangga dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. _Author_ curiga diam-diam Kise itu berprofesi jadi pemulung. Bukannya dosa atau hina juga sih. Tidak maksud menyinggung kok.

Begitu Kise berbalik membelakangi Aomine dan Kuroko, pemuda remang tersebut dengan cepat bergumam tanpa suara ke arah Kuroko, _'Jangan sebut nama Mai-chan di depan Kise.'_ Oh tidak lupa tampang garang Aomine terpasang sempurna yang sebenarnya mirip orang yang nahan mules. Kuroko cuma pasang tampang lempeng.

"Ya ampun. Kalian bertiga ini pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut saja_-nodayo_..."

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota terhijau dan paling ramah lingkungan se-kisedai? Yup. Midorima Shintarou _shooter_ andalan Teiko dengan tingkat ke-tsundere-an akutnya yang sudah susah di hilangkan telah tiba.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_ Midorima_-kun_," sapa Kuroko tanpa menoleh yang kini membaca buku.

Aomine hanya melirik malas dari ekor matanya.

"Ah, Midorimacchi, _oha-WHAT THE HELL?!_ MIDORIMA_CCHI_ NGAPAIN BAWA ITU_-SSU_?!"

Teriakan Kise sukses membuat Aomine dan Kuroko menutup kedua telinga mereka. Midorima mendengus sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kau buta apa bodoh sih Kise? Ini tuh kemoceng."

"Midorima_cchi hidoi-ssu_! Aku tahu itu apa. Maksudnya untuk apa bawa itu? Mau bersih-bersih jalanan?"

**BUAK!**

"Wadaw! Wajah modelku!" Komentar asal Kise di balas tinjuan kemoceng tepat di pipi Kise oleh Midorima.

"Ini tuh _lucky item_-ku untuk hari ini _-nanodayo_! Sembarangan saja kalau bicara!" Midorima mengontrol emosinya, "Sudahlah lihat jam berapa ini? Kita bisa telat kalau tidak buru-buru -_nodayo,_" Midorima berjalan mendahului trio abal. Tidak menggubris omelan Aomine yang membela Kise. Tidak terima yayangnya tersakiti rupanya.

.

.

.

Hari itu benar-benar hari teramat sial bagi Aomine. Setibanya di kelas, Aomine baru ingat ada ulangan matematika begitu melihat teman sekelasnya grasak-grusuk sibuk sendiri.

"Eh mampus banget ini mah! Belum belajar sama sekali nih aduhhh..." Dengan panik Aomine membuka-buka halaman buku di hadapannya. Mencoba setidaknya menghapal satu dua rumus matematika yang akan diujikan.

"Arghhhh!" Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Gila sendiri melihat angka-angka di buku cetak miliknya.

"Kise! Pokoknya aku nyontek kamu. Bantuin aku ya? Nanti aku belikan ramen di kedai langganan kita deh. Ya ya ya?" Aomine memasang tampang melas ke arah Kise yang duduk di depannya.

"Kalau aku bisa ya Aomine_cchi_. Matematika kan bukan subyek yang aku kuasai_-ssu_," Kise membalas sekenanya sambil menjawab soal-soal latihan di buku miliknya.

Setelahnya Aomine leha-leha. Sudah ada Kise yang bisa ia contek jawabannya. Hatinya kini menjadi tenang. Walaupun sebenarnya dirinya punya firasat tidak enak, Aomine berusaha menyangkal semua itu dan bersantai di kursinya.

.

.

Firasat buruknya terjadi. Begitu kesalnya Aomine saat guru matematika mereka menukar-nukar posisi duduk siswanya. Hal itu berlaku untuk Aomine yang terpaksa duduk di depan dan jauh dari Kise yang tidak di pindahkan. Sial sekali nasibnya.

_'Aduh mana susah nengok, jauh dari Kise pula. Mimpi apa aku semalam tadi?'_ Batin Aomine pun menangis. Pasrah dengan kemampuan pas-pasnya dalam bidang matematika. Pemuda ganguro itu akhirnya hanya berharap latihan basket hari itu bisa menenangkan perasaannya yang berkecamuk antara kesal dan lelah dengan kesialannya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Gym Teiko**

Akashi sungguh kesal. Jika diukur amarahnya nyaris sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalanya yang merah ngejreng. Siapa yang berani-beraninya bikin emperor merah dari neraka kita yang aduhai unyu ini marah?

"Daiki!" Oh ngomel-ngomel ke si _dim_ rupanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih serius?! Lihat. Berkali-kali Ryouta berhasil menghentikan pergerakanmu! Kau benar-benar menyusahkan. Kita hentikan saja pertandingan 3-on-3 hari ini. Semua kumpul ke pinggir lapangan!" Semua menurut dan berbaris rapi persis anak SD di belakang Akashi mengikuti sang induk istirahat ke _bench._

"Ehehehe aku senang bisa menghentikan semua gerakan Aomine_cchi_ hari ini_-ssu_!" Wajah Kise berbinar-binar tidak terkontrol yang sedang menyeka keringat dengan handuk kecilnya.

"Benar Kise_-kun_. Hari ini Aomine_-kun_ bermain seperti orang tua sedang rematik. Kaku sekali badannya. Senang rasanya melihat Aomine_-kun_ mati gaya di lapangan." Kuroko tersenyum simpul membalas komentar Kise. Aomine merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

"Kalian berisik deh. Bahagia banget lihat aku menderita tidak bisa nengok," Aomine mendengus kesal. Lalu duduk di lantai _gym_ dan menyandarkan punggungnya di _bench_. Menutup matanya dengan handuk.

"Dai_-chan_, apa koyo cabe yang aku tempelkan di lehermu itu tidak mempan?" Pertanyaan Momoi membuat Kise seketika tertawa dan gantian Akashi yang mendengus. Anggota lain curiga Kise dan Akashi mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kulit Daiki itu setebal kulit badak. Aku sudah menduga koyo itu tidak akan mengurangi sakit leher Daiki," ujar Akashi kalem.

"Benar_-ssu_. Gigitan semut besar saja tidak mempan. Kalau aku sampai bengkak tiga hari setelah di gigit semut, Aomine_cchi_ hanya gatal doang_-ssu_," timpal Kise ikut mem-bully Aomine.

"Jangan ikutan deh Kise!" Pemuda teredup di kisedai melempar handuk ke arah wajah Kise.

"Hoeks! Aomine_cchi _jorok_-ssu!_ Keringatmu itu bau kambing!" Kise membuang handuk bekas Aomine ke lantai.

"Keringatmu juga bau bodoh!" Aomine tidak mau kalah.

_'Mulai lagi deh mereka,'_ pikir Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Momoi bersamaan.

"Kapan aku bau? Aku selalu wangi bunga tujuh rupa! Memakai _deodorant _setiap hari! Tidak seperti Aomine_cchi_ yang hanya memakai bedak _M*K_!" Kise makin nyolot.

"Iya wanginya berlebihan sampai-sampai aku mual. Alah akui saja Kise. Kau tidak pernah mengeluh dengan bau badanku setiap kita habis bermain di kamar," Aomine nyengir. Kise _blushing._

_'Kena kau Kise.'_

"Da-dasar _Erominecchi_! Jangan buka-buka cerita saat kita berduaan! Dasar _aho_ tidak ketulungan idiotnyaaa!" Kise salah tingkah. Pura-pura mengambil ponsel dari tasnya. Aomine sudah mangap mau membalas lagi hingga terpotong suara Akashi.

"Sudah hentikan! Sebelum rating _fic_ ini jadi M! Nanti _author_nya ngamuk bawa-bawa _chainsaw _tahu rasa kalian!" Akashi mengancam. Gunting sudah lepas dari sarangnya: kantong belakang celana Akashi.

Midorima menghela napas lalu berjalan menghampiri Aomine yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Aomine buka bajumu," perintah Midorima tiba-tiba.

"EHHHH/HAAHH?!" Seru Kise dan Aomine kompak dengan melengkingnya setelah mendengar deklarasi _absurd_ si hijau lumut(?).

**TRAK! SRAK!**

Gunting Akashi pun gugur ke lantai, _snack_ kentang Murasakibara jatuh, Kuroko memasang tampang tertarik, Momoi menutup mulutnya syok.

"Kyaaaa Midorin homo! Pasti mau memper_-seme_ Dai_-chan_ kan?!" Weleh ternyata diam-diam Momoi _fujoshi_. _Please_ deh Moi, Aomine itu ultimate _seme_. Bahkan _author fic_ ini tidak rela Aomine jadi _uke_. _No way in hell!_

"Apa?! Tidak boleh! Aomine_cchi_ itu milikku-ssu!" Kise yang baru ngeh langsung berdiri diantara Aomine dan Midorima. Memblok jarak antara si hijau dan si biru tua.

"Apaan sih kalian?! Jangan seenaknya menuduh! Seleraku itu bukan yang hitam dan dekil seperti Aomine tahu!" Semua terdiam.

"Shintarou, kau sadarkan pernyataanmu barusan itu tidak menyangkal bahwa dirimu itu homo?" Midorima mati kutu.

'Sial salah ngomong!'

"Gyaaaaaa! Sudah kuduga Midorin itu homo. Jadi siapa pasanganmu Midorin? Atau masih jomblo? Kau tidak naksir Dai_-chan_ juga kan? Nanti Ki_-chan_ punya saingan aku tidak tegaaaa," pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Momoi bikin Midorima keringat dingin.

"Momoi! Apaan sih pertanyaanmu itu _nodayo_?! Aku sedang tidak naksir orang atau bersama siapapun!" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menoleh ke arah Kise, "Tenanglah Kise, Aomine itu bukan tipeku. Aku homo ataupun bukan."

Kise pasang tampang harap-harap cemas, "Beneran nih Midorima_cchi_ tidak naksir Aomine_cchi_?" Midorima menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kise_-chin_ tenang saja. Mido_-chin_ itu sudah naksir orang lain kok. Itu tuh anak SMP sebelah yang pendek dan berambut hitam yang suka lewat tiap kita pulang," Murasakibara main nyamber kayak petir. Midorima melototin Murasakibara yang cuek sambil ngunyah.

"Gyaaaa! Aku tahu orang itu! Yang inisialnya **T.K** itu kan? Yang sifatnya ceria dan ramah ke semua orang?! Kudengar dia masuk klub basket juga loh. Tapi dia tidak main di liga atau pertandingan resmi," Momoi sibuk _fangirling_ ria, sementara yang lain _sweat dropped_. Ebuset serem amat analisis data Momoi sampai SMP sebelah dia hapal.

"Iya yang itu Sa_-chin_," jawaban Murasakibara mendapat respon 'kyaaa' dari Momoi.

Aomine ngakak lalu berdiri. Kise refleks bergeser tempat, karena Aomine berhenti di sampingnya. Menatap Midorima dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi tipemu itu yang ceria dan ramah pada semua orang ya? Apa aku perlu khawatir kau akan mencoba merebut Kise dariku hmm?" Aomine melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Kise.

Kise _blushing_ parah mendengar ucapan Aomine yang jelas terdengar posesif. Midorima ikutan _blushing _mendadak efek _tsundere_. Suara Momoi teriak-teriak gaje jadi _background_. Midorima berdeham setelah sembuh dari syoknya. Membalas tatapan tajam Aomine, "Mungkin saja aku akan merebut Kise darimu atau mungkin saja tidak. Siapa yang tahu?" Midorima jawab dengan tenang plus memakai nada suara paling rendah miliknya. Bikin _author_ klepek-klepek bayanginnya. Midorima tiba-tiba nyengir OOC ala _seme_. _Author_ makin histeris.

Kuroko ber-hoo- ria menonton Midorima mode seme lomba tatapan satu sama lain dengan Aomine. Kuroko tertarik rupanya. Momoi _nosebleed _parah dan terpaksa meninggalkan lokasi adegan cinta segitiga _AoKiMi_ dengan berat hati lalu lari ke klinik. Murasakibara sih cuek bebek peking(?). Akashi hanya bisa memijat jidatnya -yang jenong tapi tertutup poni panjang- yang pening akibat melihat tingkah anak buahnya.

Lomba tatap antara Midorima vs Aomine terpaksa berhenti karena sebuah gunting merah melayang memutus kilat-kilat amarah antara si hijau dan si biru tua. Dengan sigap keduanya mengelak dari bahaya. Midorima yang menjadikan kemoceng sebagai tameng wajahnya, dan Aomine yang mendekap Kise ke dadanya sambil melompat satu langkah ke belakang. Kemudian diikuti rintihan sakit dari si pemuda remang, lupa lehernya masih sakit. Dasar _aho._

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian yang tidak jelas itu." Akashi bertitah. Gunting lain sudah siap meluncur jika ada yang berani membantah.

Menoleh ke arah Midorima Akashi berkata, "Nah Shintarou, jelaskan apa maksudmu meminta Daiki melepas bajunya itu."

"Tadinya aku mau memberi Aomine akupuntur gratis _nanodayo._ Aku sudah bawa jarumnya pula. Mumpung _lucky item_ Virgo hari itu satu set jarum jahit _nanodayo_. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir Aomine punya kulit lapisan badak, mungkin jarumnya cuma bengkok _nodayo_." Midorima jawab dengan tampang datar. Ketularan Kuroko rupanya. Kise teriak ngeri, Akashi berkedip tidak percaya, Kuroko tumbenan mengkerut, Murasakibara tetap saja cuek. Hanya '_me and my snacks'_ bagi dunianya.

"Oi, oi Midorima! Kau kira badanku ini gabus mading sekolah apa seenak jidat kau tusuk-tusuk jarum?!" Aomine jelas sewot. Sudah di bilang kulit badak, badannya mau di tusuk-tusuk pula. Dikira badannya ini boneka jerami buat manggil gadis neraka anime tetangga apa? Mirip boneka _voodoo_ sih mungkin iya. Aomine merasa sakit hati. Tumbenan si remang berperasaan.

"Kelamaan kalau pake akupuntur segala, Mido_-chin_... Lebih baik langsung ku putar saja kepala Mine_-chin_ 360 derajat biar sakitnya hilang," timpal Murasakibara tanpa dosa.

"Eh sialan kau Murasakibara! Iya sakitnya hilang! Nyawaku juga melayang tahu!" Aomine emosi jiwa bicara dengan Murasakibara.

"Daiki benar, Atsushi. Dengan tenaga besarmu itu, Daiki pasti langsung mati. Lebih baik aku gunting saja bagian lehernya satu persatu di mulai dari kulitnya yang super keras itu," tangan Akashi menggerakkan gunting dengan lihai seperti pro. Bidang gunting tentunya. Dikira Aomine titan kali lehernya dibelah?

"Dehel?! Kau juga ikut-ikutan Akashi?!" Aomine sudah pasang kuda-kuda ngajak Akashi berantem. Aomine cari mati ribut sama setan.

"_Maa, maa..._ Sudah-sudah Aomine_cchi_. Mereka bukannya bermaksud membunuhmu kok, ya kan?" Kise berusaha menenangkan Aomine yang emosi. Tidak rela kalau sampai Aomine mati konyol tertancap gunting karena kebodohannya mengontrol emosi.

"Tidak juga kok," jawab Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara serempak. Aomine ingin nangis darah rasanya.

"Aku pernah baca di majalah, cara terbaik mengobati sakit leher itu di kompres air panas. Nanti jika sudah di rumah bisa Aomine_cchi_ coba," Kise menepuk-nepuk kepala Aomine yang masih nge_-down_. Akhirnya ada juga yang memberi solusi paling logis.

"Ah aku baru ingat Akashi_-kun_," si kapten merah ngejreng spontan menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Jaring basket sebelah kiri sudah usang. Sepertinya sudah waktunya di ganti," Akashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah aku ambilkan yang baru dulu. Kalian latihanlah 1-on-1 secara bergantian dengan ring yang tersisa.

Mereka pun melakukan apa yang telah Akashi pinta. Karena bergilir, yang memakai _ring_ Murasakibara dan Midorima duluan. Sementara trio abal kisedai duduk di _bench_ menonton mereka tanding. Tak lama Akashi datang membawa jaring baru.

"Tetsuya, tangga yang biasa kita pakai kemana? Aku cari ke gudang tidak ada," tanya Akashi menghampiri Kuroko.

"Sepertinya sedang rusak. Kemarin aku lihat Momoi_-san_ meminta anggota string dua membawa tangga itu keluar entah kemana," jawab Kuroko seadanya. Kenapa jadi Kuroko yang tanya-jawab dengan Akashi sih? Oia Momoi kan _k.o_ di klinik.

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Daiki ayo ikut aku ambil tangga lipat di gudang," perintah Akashi melirik malas ke Aomine.

"Ah, biar aku yang bantu Akashi_cchi_. Aomine_cchi_ istirahat saja disini," Kise menepuk pundak Aomine lalu berlari kecil mengikuti Akashi. Keduanya berlalu ke gudang.

"Dasar si Kise itu. Dia kira aku tidak kuat apa bawa tangga lipat saja? Sok-sok an menggantikan aku," Aomine menggerutu tidak karuan. Merasa harga dirinya sebagai _seme_ sepanjang masa ternodai akibat ulah Kise yang notabenenya _uke_ Aomine sendiri.

"Aomine_-kun_ memang bodoh. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Kise_-kun_. Dia mau repot supaya Aomine_-kun_ tidak tambah cedera karena menggotong tangga itu sendirian. Dilihat darimana pun juga, Kise_-kun_ tetaplah seorang lelaki. Aomine_-kun_ tidak berhak menganggapnya lemah," Kuroko ternyata mengerti betul perasaan kedua sejoli hitam-putih itu. Aomine hanya berhmm sebagai balasan. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia merasa hangat akan kepedulian Kise.

"Iya iya terserah deh," jawab Aomine malas. Setelah mengatakan itu Akashi dan Kise sudah kembali. Hanya Kise yang membawa tangga, sementara Akashi berjalan di belakang Kise. Jaga-jaga jika Kise butuh bantuannya.

"Ryouta, pelan-pelan jalannya nanti kau jatuh," Akashi mengingatkan Kise yang memang terkenal ceroboh sekisedai.

"Tenang Akashi_cchi_! Aku bisa k-WOAAHH!" ucapan Akashi kejadian. Aomine dengan cepat menoleh tanpa sadar mendengar Kise berteriak. Kise terpleset lantai _gym_ yang licin dan nyaris jatuh terjerembap ke lantai wajah duluan kalau saja Akashi tidak sigap menangkap Kise yang melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kise. Suara dentuman keras tangga lipat jatuh mengalihkan perhatian Midorima dan Murasakibara yang sedang terhanyut 1-on-1 satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka berenam. Akashi lalu membantu Kise berdiri tegak.

"Apa aku bilang kan? Makanya dengarkan aku Ryouta. Untung saja ada aku, kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasibmu kan?" Akashi memandang Kise dengan tatapan angkuh yang berkata _'aku selalu benar dan perkataanku itu mutlak.'_ Kise tertawa garing, "Ehehe, maaf deh Akashi_cchi_..."

Aomine cuma berdecak kesal melihat kedekatan Akashi dan Kise walaupun hanya sekedar menolong si pirang. Gelembung-gelembung kecemburuan meletup-letup tidak karuan di dalan hati Aomine. Kuroko yang melihat Aomine cemburu hanya tersenyum tipis. Anggota terpaling kurang tinggi di kisedai lalu menghampiri Akashi dan Kise dan membantu Kise membawa tangganya.

Aomine yang kesal akhirnya ikut menghampiri ke tempat Akashi, Kuroko, dan Kise yang sudah membuka lipatan tangga dan mendirikan tangga itu ke tepat di bawah _ring_ dengan jaring yang rusak.

"Ah Aomine_cchi_~" Kise melambai dengan bahagia melihat Aomine berjalan mendekati mereka. Tanpa basa-basi Aomine lalu menjitak Kise, "Sakit tahu! Aomine_cchi_ kejam_-ssu_! Kenapa aku di jitak?!" Kise lalu membalas dengan menjambak rambut Aomine.

"Kise sialan! Sakit woi!" Aomine lalu membalas menyubit kedua pipi Kise, di balas Kise mendorong wajah Aomine. Astagay mereka berantem kayak bocah saja...

**CKRIS.** Gunting Akashi sudah muncul.

Aomine dan Kise langsung mingkem dan berhenti berkelahi bahkan sebelum kapten mereka bersuara.

"Aomine_cchi_ duluan yang mulai!" Kise membela diri.

"Aku benci di jambak! Dan Kise sengaja!" Aomine nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kise tidak mau mengalah.

"Daiki, aku tahu kau itu cemburu melihat aku dan Ryouta tadi berdekatan. Caramu memperlihatkan kecemburuanmu itu sangatlah kekanak-kanakan. Dimana sifat posesifmu yang tadi melindungi Ryouta dari tatapan mesum Shintarou hmm?" Akashi memanas-manasi Aomine. Sedangkan Midorima berteriak, "Hei! Aku tidak mesum _nanodayo_!" Sebagai bentuk protes dari belakang Akashi.

Kise keringat dingin. Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya. Untung saja sebelum Aomine melepas rantai kesabarannya menantang Akashi duel, Kuroko otomatis menginjak kaki Aomine dengan keras.

"Ups, maaf Aomine_-kun_. Aku pikir tadi ada kecoak di kakimu ternyata bukan," Kuroko membalas tanpa dosa. Krik. Sumpah alasan macam apa itu Kuroko?! Sepertinya sengaja dilakukan si bayangan sebagai ajang balas dendam Kuroko tadi pagi di lempar Aomine dengan mangga busuk.

Kise menarik Aomine jauh dari Akashi sebelum mereka saling membunuh, "Ayo Aomine_cchi_ tunggu saja di _bench_ ya?"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau berdiri disini saja," Aomine bersikeras. Tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan membunuh Akashi kalau-kalau si merah mendekati Kise lagi.

"Errr, ya sudah. Aku mau membantu Akashi_cchi_ dan Kuroko_cchi_ memasang jaringnya," Kise meninggalkan Aomine yang berdiam mematung radius satu meter dari mereka. Murasakibara dan Midorima sendiri melanjutkan sesi 1-on-1 mereka. Keasyikan rupanya.

Aomine memperhatikan ketika Kise memegang tangga dan Kuroko yang naik ke atas. Akashi lalu ikut mengawasi mereka di samping Aomine, setelah Kise meyakinkan si merah mereka bisa melakukannya berdua. Namun insting Akashi mengatakan untuk tetap waspada. Pasalnya Kise suka berbuat ulah tidak terkira.

Sepertinya insting Akashi memang mengerikan. Belum lama Akashi meninggalkan mereka. Tiba-tiba bola yang di mainkan Murasakibara dan Midorima terpental jauh hingga mengenai belakang kepala Kise yang melepas pegangannya dari tangga. Alhasil Kuroko sibuk bergoyang-goyang Cesar ke kanan dan ke kiri, mempertahankan keseimbangannya, sementara Kise mengaduh memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

Semua membelalakan matanya begitu melihat Kuroko akhirnya terjun bebas alias jatuh dari tangga.

"Huwaaa Kuroko_cchi_! Aku menangkapmu! Aku menangkap-ADUUHHH!" Kise sudah mundur-mundur bersiap menangkap Kuroko namun sayang kakinya tersandung bola basket yang tadi mengenai kepalanya dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai.

Maupun Kise atau Kuroko menutup mata mereka bersiap merasakan sakit. Kise karena takut tertiban Kuroko, dan Kuroko yang bersiap jatuh ke lantai keras.

Suara tangga jatuh menggema ke seluruh penjuru _gym_. Sepuluh detik berlalu dan Kise tidak merasakan sakit. Dia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Akashi dan Aomine berada di depannya. Akashi yang menggendong Kuroko ala _bridal style_, dan Aomine yang menepis tangga yang jatuh dengan tangannya secara refleks lalu menyingkirkan tangga yang mengganggu jalannya.

"Aomine_cchi_?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kise menghampiri Aomine yang terduduk lelah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tetsu bagaimana dengan kau?" Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Ah! Kuroko_cchi_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kise dengan khawatir mendekati Akashi yang menurunkan Kuroko ke lantai.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise_-kun_. Akashi_-kun_ terima kasih sudah menolongku," Kuroko menundukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada Akashi. Akashi hanya membalas dengan mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko lalu berkata, "Dasar kau ini. Terlalu sering bergaul dengan Ryouta kau jadi tertular sifat ceroboh dan menyusahkan miliknya."

Kuroko tersenyum, "Tapi Akashi_-kun_ tidak membencinya bukan? Aku tahu Akashi_-kun_ itu hanya khawatir."

"Hooo, jadi begitu ya menurutmu?" Akashi malah nyengir. "Jadi kau lebih suka jadi anak nakal hmm Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti Akashi_-kun_ bicara apa," jawab Kuroko pura-pura. Halah ketahuan banget mereka lagi modus-modusan gaje.

"Err, syukurlah Kuroko_cchi_ baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf yah Kuroko_cchi_ tadi melepas peganganku di tangga. Kuroko_cchi_ jadi jatuh kan..." Kise menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

Kuroko berjinjit lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang Kise, "Tidak apa-apa Kise_-kun_. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud dan kejadian tadi murni kecelakaan." Semua meleleh melihat Kuroko yang notabenenya _uke_ sejati senyum lembut ke arah Kise layaknya seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya.

"Tetsuya, aku juga mau dong di puk-puk sama kamu," gumam Akashi.

Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima mangap. Murasakibara cuma bergumam _'Ararara~'_ sedangkan Kuroko cuma bengong sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Eh? Tadi aku bicara apa? Kok kalian menatapku begitu?" Akashi terheran-heran melihat tingkah anak buahnya yang pada mangap persis ikan megap-megap. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar mengatakan minta di puk-puk oleh Kuroko barusan.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok Akashi_-kun_," Kuroko meyakinkan Akashi lalu berjalan menghampiri Midorima dan Murasakibara untuk main basket bersama.

"Eh terus jaringnya bagaimana Akashi_cchi_?" Kise teriak kebingungan. Akashi melihat ke arah _ring_ yang jaringnya di copot tapi belum sempat di pasang yang baru.

Kapten merah kisedai menghela napas, "Masih bisa di pakai kan? Sepertinya Tetsuya ogah memasangkan jaring itu berkat insiden tadi. Besok suruh anggota lain sajalah," Akashi berbalik badan menatap Aomine. "Oia Daiki, jangan lupa kau obati luka di tanganmu itu. Menahan tangga itu dengan tangan kosong tidak mungkin tidak sakit." Kise sontak panik lalu menghampiri Aomine yang mengaduh-aduh lengan kanannya memar.

Akashi berhenti berjalan di dekat Murasakibara dan Midorima, "Kalian aku hukum sepuluh kali keliling lapangan sekolah karena nyaris membuat Tetsuya dan Ryouta terluka. Jangan membantah. Aku akan tahu kalian melakukan perintahku atau tidak. Dan oh, Atsushi tolong kembalikan tangga itu ke gudang sebelum kau berlari." Setelahnya pergi begitu saja keluar dari gym setelah berteriak dari pintu keluar latihan mereka selesai. Dengan enggan Midorima dan Murasakibara berjalan keluar dari _gym_ melakukan apa yang telah di perintahkankan oleh Akashi. Kuroko lalu membereskan bola-bola basket yang berserakan di lantai dan memasukkannya ke tempat bola lalu menghilang dari _gym_ dengan _misdirection_nya.

Kembali ke Aomine dan Kise.

"Aomine_cchi_ memarnya besar. Aku antar ke klinik sekolah ya?" Kise menawarkan dengan nada cemas. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kekesalan karena ia tahu dirinyalah yang membuat Aomine terluka.

"Tidak usah. Ini cuma memar biasa, nanti juga hilang." Aomine menjawab cuek. Padahal dalam hati dia meringis habis-habisan karena sakit. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise. Aomine tahu Kise menyesal begitu mata birunya melihat langsung ke dalam iris madu Kise. Dirinya tidak mau melihat Kise yang bersedih.

"Tapi nanti pasti tambah sakit. Ayo aku temani Aomine_cchi_," pinta Kise menjadi-jadi.

"Aku bilang kan tidak usah. Kita langsung pulang saja. Sudah gelap di luar. Klinik sekolah pasti sudah tutup bodoh." Aomine berjalan ke _bench_ untuk mengambil tasnya.

Kise mau tidak mau menurut dan menyusul Aomine yang keluar dari _gym_.

.

.

.

Kesunyian terus menemani mereka bahkan setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Kini mereka berjalan bersampingan dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Loh? Momoi mana? Dia sudah balik duluan di antar temannya sehabis mimisan parah-parah tidak berhenti sekalipun di sumbat daun sirih dua lubang hidungnya.

Aomine yang tidak tahan dengan kesunyian diantara mereka akhirnya membuka suara, "Kise ayo makan ramen di kedai pak Hyuuga. Aku kan sudah janji mentraktirmu tadi siang." Bukan. Ini bukan Hyuuga Junpei yang jualan ramen. Marga keluarga Hyuuga lagi yang berjualan. Lagian Hyuuga yang Junpei cuma beda setahun lebih tua dari Aomine dkk, nanti author di lempar bola sama yang bersangkutan kalau dia di panggil 'pak'.

Perhatian Kise berhasil teralihkan, "Eh? Beneran nih Aomine_cchi_? Tapi kan perjanjiannya kalau aku memberi Aomine_cchi_ contekan matematika_-ssu_." Kise bertanya bingung. Setidaknya Kise sudah lupa akan kegalauannya tadi. _Please_ deh siapa juga yang menolak makanan gratis? Apalagi dari seorang Aomine Daiki yang terkenal koret abis. Yah bukannya Kise berniat menolak sih. Perutnya sudah demo minta diisi sedari tadi. Makanan gratis gitu loh.

Aomine melirik Kise sejenak lalu tertawa lepas. Kise cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya di tertawakan oleh si pemuda ganguro di sampingnya.

"Iya aku traktir kok. Mumpung nemu uang nih di saku celanaku. Tidak usah basa-basi deh. Aku tahu kau pasang tampang kepingin di wajahmu itu." Aomine menoleh ke samping kiri mengacak rambut Kise gemas lalu mengecup bibir merah muda Kise sejenak. Yang bersangkutan memerah padam seperti makanan favorit Aomine yaitu udang.

"Boleh deh. Tapi aku maunya makan ketoprak pak Mitobe saja ah Aomine_cchi_~ ayo kesana saja yah?" Pinta Kise manja. Mitobe yang mana lagi coba ini? Sejak kapan di jepang ada ketoprak?

Belum sempat Aomine menjawab, Kise menambahkan, "Terus Aomine_cchi_ harus mau aku antar ke klinik terdekat mengobati memarmu itu-ssu! Aku memaksa!" Kise berhenti di depan Aomine, dan tidak akan minggir sampai Aomine bilang iya.

"Iya iya," Aomine angkat tangan menyerah.

"Yeaay!" Kise bersorak girang.

Diam sesaat.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat_-ssu_!" Langkah mereka terhenti lagi.

"Ingat apa?"

"Aomine_cchi_ sudah bisa menengok lagi. Nih buktinya," dengan paksa dan peringatan Kise menolehkan kepala Aomine ke kanan dan kiri.

"Ah benar juga kau. Baru sadar muehehehe!" Aomine tertawa bahagia. Lalu berkali-kali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengam girangnya setelah seharian tersiksa. Kise perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauh dari Aomine. Antara takut mendengar ketawa Aomine yang mirip genderuwo dan malu dengan tingkah si pemuda remang.

"Kapan sembuhnya_-ssu_?" Aomine mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu.

"Mungkin waktu menolong kau yang mau tertimpa tangga tadi sore?" Tebaknya asal. Wajah Kise kusut lagi. Aomine menepuk jidatnya keceplosan. Susah payah ia mengalihkan perhatian Kise dari kegalauan _'aku membuat Aominecchi terluka'_ nya tadi malah mulutnya mengungkit masalah itu.

"Hei, sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan. Aku tidak menyesal kok harus terluka demi melindungimu." Kise tersipu malu mendengar ucapan gombal Aomine. Walaupun dia tahu Aomine bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main ke _game center_ saja setelah makan? Biar kamu tidak sedih lagi, hehehe," Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kise memukul lengan Aomine pelan, "Dasar Aomine_cchi_ tidak romantis. Masa mengajaknya ke _game center_ sih?" Aomine Cuma nyengir dan merangkul pundak Kise.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke warung ketoprak pak Mitobe dengan damai dan bahagia.

.

.

.

'**Tamat**_**-ssu**_**.'**

* * *

**A/N2: Gimana? masih absurd kayak yang lain? udah biasa di bilang gitu -,- eniwei makasih yang udah nyempetin baca~ ripiu pwease? :3**


End file.
